


Countdown

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is sparkly, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Keith looks good in black, M/M, Matt and Shiro will give you cavities, New Year's Eve, cause they're sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Keith hates big parties, but if it means he doesn’t have to spend New Year’s Eve alone, he’ll tough it out.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> That NYE fic I promised. It's still NYE where I am so i hope everyone has a wonderful and safe night and if it's already 2018 for you, I hope the upcoming year is your best yet!

 

Keith hates parties. Too many people act like immature drunk buffoons, forced small talk, music so loud you can’t hear yourself think.

He’s not exactly a social butterfly, but when Shiro invites him to a New Year’s Eve party at his and Matt’s swanky new apartment he accepts the invitation. Shiro is a long time friend, actually more than that, almost like a brother. He’s the closest thing to family Keith has, so he never says no to Shiro even when he’s secretly not feeling it. Plus Shiro and Matt have finally taken the next step and moved in together after having dated for a year so he wants to be supportive of that. Plus as antisocial as he may be, Keith hates spending the holidays alone.

Keith is standing in front of Shiro and Matt’s front door with a bottle of wine. He can hear chatting and laughing and music thumping inside. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

“Keith! Glad you can make it! Oh fancy!” Matt takes the bottle of wine and looks it over. He’s wearing one of those black plastic top hats with a gold glitter band. “Shiro Keith is here!”

“Keith!” Shiro immediately abandons his conversation and runs to the door, pulling Keith into a warm hug.

“This place looks huge.” Keith looks around in awe.

“Thanks! Matt knows the building’s owner so we were able to get a nice deal on the rent. I’m really glad you’re here man.” Shiro’s face is already a little flushed and he’s more smiley than usual. He keeps patting Keith on the back.

“Don’t mind him, he’s had quite a bit to drink already” Matt whispers loudly.

“Hey I didn’t drink that bottle alone!” Shiro playfully calls Matt out, pulling him close.

Keith smiles at the pair. He’s happy for them.

Keith heads to the kitchen and makes himself a drink. The apartment is decked out in black and silver and gold. Everyone’s dressed up. Keith has on a black collar button up and black slacks. He looks handsome, but feels a bit silly. He hasn’t worn these clothes since attending a friend’s wedding. Some people he recognizes from some of his classes call him over to their group and strike up a conversation. Lots of that small talk he hates so much but also bitching about the professors which he actually enjoys.

An hour in and Keith finds that he’s not actually having a terrible time. Imagine that. He’s listening to a classmate talk about his band when he catches a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye. Someone is passing behind him. He feels them brush against his back. They smell amazing, a mix of lavender and vanilla. He turns as subtly and casually as he can to see the back of a girl disappear into the kitchen. He suddenly needs to freshen his drink even though it’s still half full.

She’s ridiculously gorgeous. She’s wearing a silver sequin mini dress. It hugs every curve. Her legs seem to go on forever. Her long white hair is in beachy waves. She’s laughing and hitting Shiro in the arm as he fills a flute with bubbly and hands it to her.

“Keith! Keith! Over here!” Shiro waves him over. “Keith I wanna introduce you. This is Allura, she transferred here two months ago, we’re in the same major and we TA for the same professor. Allura this is Keith, he’s pretty much my brother.”

“Nice to meet you Keith.” She smiles and extends a hand. Holy shit he didn’t even know eyes could be that blue.

They exchange pleasantries. She leaves to go greet Matt.

“Pretty huh?” Shiro nudges his arm.

Keith pretends to not know what he’s hinting at and downs his drink in order to fix himself another.

The night goes on. Keith floats from social circle to social circle, always vaguely aware of Allura’s location. Her glittery dress makes her easy to find. He wonders if there will ever be an opportunity to talk with her. He has to go to the bathroom. As he’s washing his hands the door swings open. It’s Allura. What are the odds? She’s now wearing one of those “Happy New Years” headbands.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! The door wasn’t locked.”

Keith tries to reassure her it’s fine but they’re interrupted by someone yelling her name down the hallway.

“Shit” she mutters and hurries inside the bathroom before Keith can leave, shutting the door and locking it. “I’m sorry but this guy has been bugging me all night. He won’t take the hint.” She rolls her eyes and knocks back her champagne.

There’s a knock.

Allura looks at Keith with pleading eyes and shakes her head. Keith opens the door just a crack.

“Sorry buddy, it’s occupied” Keith says in a stern voice.

“Oh sorry man, I thought someone I knew was in there. Apologies.”

“You’re a life saver.” Allura sighs after moments pass and she’s sure her pursuer has left. She kisses his cheek, leaving her mark with lipstick and slips out after a few minutes. He considers leaving it there, then thinks better of it and wipes his face with a washcloth.

Keith is cringing while Shiro tells Matt an embarrassing antidote regarding some shenanigans he and Keith got into back in the day when Shiro visited Keith in Texas one summer. Keith looks over to see Allura up against a wall looking flustered. That guy from before has her backed into a corner. Allura is giving the most forced smile he’s ever seen. She looks like she wants to jump off the balcony. Keith excuses himself.

“Honey there you are.” Keith slides up beside her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

At first Allura looks surprised and confused, but quickly softens.

“Darling!” She nuzzles her face in his neck. A shiver runs down his spine. Fuck she smells so good. “I owe you BIG TIME for this.” She whispers in his ear.

“I’ll take a kidney or maybe your life savings” he whispers back jokingly. She laughs.

Keith smiles at the stranger.

“My bad” is all the young man can say before walking away rejected.

They’re still holding each other.

“I kinda still need the kidney, but can I at least get you a drink fake boyfriend?” Allura smirks.

“Sure fake girlfriend. Whiskey on the rocks.”

She saunters away. Keith likes how she looks from the back. He also likes the way she says “boyfriend” even if the word “fake” is in front of it. He’s definitely tipsy.

Allura comes back with his drink. They clink glasses. They get to talking. They learn that they’re both only children. They compare music tastes and favorite movies. He has this weird thing about hippos but that’s ok because Allura is obsessed with lions. He thinks it’s funny that as a kid she thought milkshakes came directly from cows’ utters. She gasps when he tells her he nearly got kicked out of high school once. She wants all the details.

At some point the music being used for background noise gets cranked up. Matt is now visibly drunk. He’s found shutter shades somewhere and he’s wearing them. He wants to listen to what he refers to as “twerk jams.” Matt is a charming convincing fellow and soon he’s got a dance party going on in the middle of the living room. Even Shiro is dancing and Shiro does not dance. Matt takes the top hat off his own head and slaps it onto Shiro’s pulling him into a kiss.

Allura wants to dance. She looks at Keith who declines, maybe later. He doesn’t dance. He’s awkward and bumbling at it. He watches as she makes her way into crowd. The way she moves her body when she dances is well, alluring. She’s also a little drunk so her moves become increasingly playful, lots of bending over and dipping and hair whipping and copious amounts of laughter. She’s continuously making eye contact with Keith whom she knows is watching.

Finally she can’t take it. She beckons him with her finger. Keith doesn’t dance but…well fuck it. He gulps his whiskey for a little liquid courage and joins her. He’s awkward as anticipated, but it doesn’t matter. No one is dancing seriously anyway.

She lets him hold her tight while she grinds up against him. She does the silliest dances she can think of so he won’t feel embarrassed by his questionable rhythm. At one point Matt steals Allura away. Keith and Shiro shrug and begin to waltz, stepping on each other’s feet and laughing hysterically about it. Matt takes out his phone and demands a selfie with the four of them. They squeeze in tight for the photo. They all look at it to make sure it came out ok followed by “Aww” and “Oh we’re cute!” and “Send me that!”

Allura fans herself and says she needs air. Keith joins her on the balcony patio. It’s just the two of them. She lifts her hair off her neck and piles it on top of her head with her hands. She smiles at him. He smiles back but he’s starting to wonder if he’s monopolizing too much of her time at the party. He’s sure there are other more interesting people she could be hanging out with.

“Whatcha thinking about?” She’s staring him down with those blue eyes of hers as if she can tell there’s something on his mind.

“Just hope I’m not bothering you by hanging around.”

“I need you around. You’re my fake boyfriend remember?” She smirks and lets her hair drop back down. “I mean that guy from before could hop out of that potted plant any second,” she suddenly pretends to be scared, hiding behind him, “you may have to protect me all night!”

Keith lets out a laugh and turns to face her. The moonlight makes her dress shimmer. She literally looks like a living breathing star.

“You’re really working up a debt here. First fake boyfriend and now personal bodyguard?” Keith crosses his arms and shakes his head.

“But I’m just a poor college student!” Allura pouts and puts her hands together pleadingly. “Surely there’s another way I can make it up to you.”

Keith wants to say something flirty and a little perverted, he’s just drunk enough to give it shot, but he knows he’s not even remotely smooth when it comes to these things. He bites his lip and holds his tongue.

Allura can tell he’s feeling nervous so she moves on from their playful talk. She changes the subject by commenting that she could look at the stars all night. She leans on the balcony and stares at the sky. Keith comes up next to her. He loves the stars too, but he can’t seem to stop staring at her instead.  She’s quietly wishing he’d make a move, but she doesn’t want to be presumptuous. She just met him for the first time tonight, but damn he’s interesting and kind and a bit mysterious and incredibly hot.

It’s like Keith can read her mind and he reaches over and turns her face toward him. He may suck at smooth talk and pick up lines but kissing requires no talking at all and he’s bold enough to do at least that.

Their lips barely touch the first time. They both laugh. They’re very aware that they’re both drunk and fumbling a bit. She stands up straight and pulls him close by hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his pants and tugging.

“Ok, let’s try that again” Allura says very officially.

Keith smirks and places both hands on the sides of her face and neck. This time the kiss is magic, drunken magic perhaps, but still sends sparks through the both of them. It’s slow and soft and deep. She can taste the whiskey on his tongue. She likes it.

Shiro tries to give them as much time alone on the balcony before reluctantly interrupting to let them know it’s ten minutes until midnight. Allura and Keith break their kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. Allura pulls away from him and heads inside. Shiro stops Keith before he can re-enter the apartment.

“Don’t even start” Keith says looking at Shiro’s stupid all-knowing grin.

“We have a spare bedroom, just cleaned the sheets too” Shiro mentions, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Shiro.”

“The four of us could go get breakfast in the morning. It would be really cute.”

“Takashi!”

The apartment is buzzing with excitement. Ten minutes until the new year. Champagne bottles are popping, people are refreshing their drinks to get ready. Allura approaches Keith and Shiro and puts one of those NYE headbands on Keith’s head. It’s imperative that he wear one when the clock strikes twelve, she doesn’t make the rules.

Five minutes left and Matt grabs Shiro. The two stand on chairs to give a quick toast. They thank everyone for coming and for their friendship over the year and how grateful they are. Shiro gets sentimental and misty eyed causing an “Awww!” to ripple through the crowd. Matt kisses his temple and pats him on his bottom playfully. Everyone raises a glass. All the clinks as they cheers sound like wind chimes.

“Twenty seconds!” someone yells.

Matt and Shiro quickly jump down from their chairs and make their way to Keith and Allura who are waiting for them with noise makers. Everyone starts counting down.

_TEN!_

“What’s your New Year’s resolution?” Allura quickly asks.

_NINE!_

“My what?” Keith tries to yell over the crowd.

_EIGHT!_

“Resolution! What do you want to achieve in the new year?”

_SEVEN!_

“Hmm I don’t really think that far ahead.”

_SIX!_

“Well what about right now?”

_FIVE!_

“Right now?”

_FOUR!_

“Since you can’t think that far ahead is there anything you want right now?”

_THREE!_

“I kind of want to kiss you again.”

_TWO!_

Allura blushes and bites her lip.

_ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Everyone cheers. More glasses clinking. More champagne flowing. Confetti is being thrown everywhere. Luckily Matt and Shiro have a vacuum. One person starts singing Auld Lang Syne and the entire apartment joins in. Everyone embraces their neighbor and wishes them a Happy New Year. Shiro gives Keith the biggest hug. Matt hugs Allura and hoists her so her heels come off the ground, she laughs. Matt and Shiro kiss and nuzzle their faces together.

“This year is going to be amazing, I love you.” Matt whispers into Shiro’s lips before they touch.

“I love you too.” Shiro breaks the kiss and ruffles Matt’s hair sending confetti flying everywhere.

Allura wraps her arms around Keith’s neck.

“Happy New Year.” She smiles.

“Happy New Year.”

Keith kisses her again, digging his fingers into her hips. She pulls back before it gets too intense, not wanting to make out in front of a bunch of people.

“I wish we could be alone again.” Allura whispers in his ear.

Keith smiles.

He wonders if Shiro’s offer is still good on that spare bedroom.


End file.
